Mistletoe Madness
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl doing rounds. Christmas time always meant that things would happen. Can a ghost and a plant bring them together? Or is it just a one-time deal? Who knows! Story delay.


**Mistletoe Madness**

**I am so sorry that I hadn't put this up earlier. It's late, but still. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP OR THE CHARACTERS. THE PLOT IS MINE ONLY. But if I did, Dramione would be real.**

* * *

"Why did you have to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Do what exactly?" Malfoy asked with a fake curious look on his face. Hermione crossed her hands over her chest. And with one sharp finger, she pointed to the boy who was passed out only a few meters away.

Malfoy flipped his wand through his fingertips with a smirk on his face. "He wasn't listening."

"That doesn't give you the privilege to hex someone! Even if he was doing the wrong thing!" Hermione screeched.

"Yes but it is part of our duties, Granger. You know the rules."

Indeed she did. But why did she have to be partnered up with her damn enemy? That was one thing she wanted to ask the Headmistress.

Ever since she came back to finish her last year in Hogwarts, she vowed to herself that she would be on top of her studies since she was on the Horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron for the time she should've been in her seventh and last year.

The two of them had decided that they needed some time away and did not want to go back for their last year right away. So how usual 17 to 18 year old wizards do if they were not in school; they went out for a job in the Ministry.

Somehow both Harry AND **_Ron_** made it through and worked together.

And every time she thought of the red-headed Weasley, she shuddered.

He told her that the kiss that they shared during the war was a 'part of the moment' thing. He wasn't interested in her at all in a romantic way. And thankfully she agreed. She had never really liked him but for only one year. And then the feeling slowly moved on.

She was hoping that her seventh year would only be focused on getting her school work done, and to graduate with high scores, get a nice job and move on with life. Nice and fast.

That changed when she became Head Girl.

And Draco Malfoy became Head Boy.

She still did not like him. From the war he changed a bit, but the feeling still sunk in. Yes, along the weeks and months they suffered together with rounds they made an exchange of agreements to become acquaintances…

But that never meant that they would stop their occasional arguments.

And every time that one would do something that the other didn't like, they would shout it out until they went off on their own away from each other.

Tonight was different however. Christmas time always meant that wreaths would hang and kissing would spread like wildfire; how clumsy students looked when they were trying to get a boy or girl underneath one of the hanging enchanted plants, etc.

So their week had been tiresome rounds all night until 3' O Clock in the morning.

Hermione got used to it though. She slept after her classes and then when rounds came, she got up and did them. Plain and simple. Still a bit tricky since she hardly had time for her schoolwork.

For Draco, it was a different story. Since he was cleared of being sentenced to Azkaban from Harry, who was now an auror, he took his time and started school again.

(Even if he wanted to stay home, he still went because Narcissa forced him to.)

He only had a few classes that he failed the year that everything went into chaos. And the rest of the day was his to be used.

And for him to make it through school, he needed a large percentage of O's, but nothing helped.

Until Professor McGonagall gave him a side job of being the Head Boy so he could make it through.

And Draco had started to like the old woman more each day for doing that.

Except for the part where he had to work with Hermione.

Hermione stayed silent and kept walking, as did Draco.

-"Yes, but I still don't like what you did in the first place." She blurted after a few seconds had passed by.

Draco chuckled. He turned towards her.

"Oh Granger, how you amuse me with the quick anxiety kick you have."

"I don't have an anxiety!" she whispered, gnawing at her bottom lip. It was a habit of hers often.

She stopped once his fingers pointed to the now swollen lip. "It's pretty obvious actually. Every time you forget to do Professor McGonagall's or someone else's assignment, you chew at your lip. You hardly notice you know; you do it once you're in a deep thought, or when you're nervous. And in the state you are in, it seems like you are going into an 'anxiety mode' which has grown on you ever since we started working together."

She stood open-jawed at him. He knew _that_ much about her? Just what was he thinking? Invading her privacy?

She then shut her mouth, and crossed her arms over her chest again. "How would you know so much about this, hmm?" she asked, watching as a small blush covered his cheeks. Even from the darkness she could see him glance sideways away from her gaze.

"W-well I would've never had looked of you would just keep your large teeth on your mouth, t-thank you."

He stuttered in his words once he got nervous. Hermione knew that after it became a habit of listening to him in a cracked voice talk to Blaise or Theo about their new girlfriends being his exes and snogging him.

"My teeth are not large! They are absolutely normal!" Hermione huffed.

"Yes they are," he eyed her teeth that were white and no longer huge, and then smirked, "because of that spell I cast at them to grow larger years ago."

She shook her head in disbelief and lifted her eyebrow. Here they were in the middle of a 3rd floor hallway that any student could be in and they wouldn't know because they were having a decent conversation! Dumbledore would have a twinkle in his eye right about now.

"Okay Malfoy. We need to get back on the thing we are supposed to do." 

**"**Rounds?" he asked, turning away from her face. She nodded.

"Rounds." She said softly. And off they went down the hall in silence once again.

::::

_15 minutes later…_

"And don't let me see you out of the school's common rooms again after curfew, or you'll get another week's worth of detention."

The boy ran off while the girl slowly descended to the Hufflepuff common room. Hermione huffed, and pulled out a quill and a small sketchbook.

Draco looked at her for once. She was jotting down a note on her pad, and her hair was really disheveled. Her eyes were bursting with confidence, and she muttering something under her breath that sounded like _'breaking rules…_'

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" he asked, getting rid of the silence. She looked up at him. "It's part of the task. They need to learn a lesson."

"But still… they could have been looking for something." He replied. She gave him a doubtful look.

"Like what? A pair of lips to snog on? Bloody hell, Malfoy! Since when did you care about them?"

_'It did sound kind of fucked up.'_ he thought. A smile crept up his lips, and before he knew it, a little laugh escaped.

She snorted as she had never heard Malfoy giggle before, and soon she burst out laughing while Draco held his sides from letting out another laugh.

Soon the laughter died down from Hermione, and they both cleared their throats.

"Right." Hermione said with a low tone.

And silence covered them once again. But it was quiet. Yes, you could hear breathing, but that's beside the point.

And suddenly they heard laughter, and Hermione jumped from the spot with a squeak escaping her lips.

They pulled out their wands, and pointed out to the direction that they heard the laughing come from.

"Who's there?" Draco spoke. No answer.

Hermione sighed and lowered her wand in defeat. "Maybe we should just-"

But she was interrupted by a high cackling and Peeves rushing through the wall.

"PEEVES!" Draco yelled, but he cackled again.

He started to rhyme with his head turning to the side and a evil smile on his face.

_'Christmas! Christmas! Red and Green! _

_I caught a Gryffindor and a Slyther-een!_

_A plant lies over their heads in mischief,_

_Just kiss you two and sigh in relief!'__***Dumb poem. I had no other ideas! XO***_

"GOD DAMNIT PEEVES! GET BACK HERE!" Draco yelled, but the ghost had already gone off and left them.

Hermione groaned. While the ghost had gone singing, she looked up.

Yes indeed Peeves was right.

There lay in small leaves a little mistletoe. It grew, and let its leaves sprout from underneath its folded place.

She didn't want to go through this. She had seen these all over the school, and quickly dodged them before anything happened with anyone and herself. Tonight was not one of those nights to dodge.

Draco looked away from the wall that Peeves had descended to, and looked at the plant as well. He too was not in the mood to do this in the middle of his duties with a muggleborn that he worked with. He tried to push away, but an invisible boundary left them by the teasing plant.

She finally looked from the dreaded thing to Draco who had looked at her at the same time. He shook his head, and Hermione nodded. She knew exactly what was going on, and snogging Draco Malfoy, her partner in rounds and duties, made her sick to her stomach.

Small blossoms bloomed from the mistletoe, and the boundary started to get tighter, and pushed both of the teens closer together. Hermione quickly put her hands in front of her to stop herself from colliding into Draco's chest.

"Never would I kiss the likings of you." She spoke, looking at him while her hands touched his toned chest. She gasped at the touch of them, and she kept her gaze to the ground. A blush crept up her cheeks.

"The feeling's mutual." He murmured as her hands slipped from his chest and her body was closer than ever before.

Their breathing hitched. Grey clashed with brown as they looked at each other with a nervous laugh.

"I-I don't know what to say." Hermione whispered. Draco only blushed.

"Neither do I, Hermione." He replied coolly and she gasped. He just called by her first name without disgust!

"Malf- Draco! You called me Hermione… why?"

Draco shrugged, and slid his hands around her waist unintentionally since they felt like boards by his sides.

"I don't really know, but why did you call me Draco?"

"Now wait just a min— "she retorted, but suddenly she had a pair of lips crashing against hers.

Her eyes were wide. He was kissing her! What was she to do? After all, it was her second kiss...with an enemy nonetheless. How was she to react to it?

And when she felt his lips leave hers, she covered her hands over her mouth. Her eyes never leaving his, she tried to back up from and hit the barrier again. She groaned. She had to kiss him once more.

"Come on Granger; let's just get it over with." She nodded, and let her lips glide over his as he kissed her. She kissed back quickly, moving her hand to settle on the nape of his neck. His hands tightened on her waist and a small whimper flew out of Hermione's mouth. Draco let his tongue ghost across her lower lip, asking for entrance. Hermione obliged. Tongues mashed together softly, since this was Hermione first ever french kiss.

The mistletoe soon retreated, and the kissing slowed to a stop. Hermione soon let go, and she tried to move, as she could on her own now. "W-Well I have to go. It looks like it's clear for the night so…." She nibbled on her sore lower lip. Flattening her hair, she turned around with ragged breaths, and walked away.

* * *

**So…this is one very romantic sounding story. Although, the plot of explanation didn't go as planned. I had someone help me along the way.**

**And By the way, I am so sorry about the mishap of my story IAVASMM (I'm A Veela, and she's My Mate?). I have no idea what I'm going to write, even after two months of nothing buzzing in my head. If you can help me with my writer's block, that would help greatly.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading! **

**-Kyra**


End file.
